¿Qué más da?
by Hybrid-Kothari
Summary: Post-guerra. Como es la vida de Harry y Hermione Potter dentro de su hogar, con sus tres pequeños, familia, y amigos que estarán ahí para apoyarlos.
1. Chapter 1: Eventos

**¿Que más da?**

**Capítulo 1: Eventos**

La cantidad de eventos que pueden ocurrir en una cierta cantidad de tiempo es impresionante, y más, cuando esos eventos influyen a sobre manera en tu vida.

Arthur Weasley envuelto en una campaña para convertirse en el nuevo Ministro de Magia, era una uno de ellos. Tal vez, este evento no representaba un cambio drástico en mi vida, pero al considerar a los Weasley como padres, se que este evento harán sin duda la vida más interesante, y más aún cuando la familia Malfoy es su principal auspiciante.

Hoy en día eso no era sorprendente, después del fallecimiento de Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy había tomado las riendas de la familia, y entre los hechos mas notables, estuvo retomar su amistad con Molly Weasley; de la cual, por cierto, nadie estaba enterado existía. Pero según la historia de Andromeda Tonks, las dos habían sido inseparables desde la infancia, hasta que Bellatrix se había interpuesto entre ellas hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Después estaba el bautizo de Teddy Lupin, del cual Hermione y yo fuimos padrinos. Ninfadora y Remus, habían sido muy explícitos con Andromeda mucho antes de morir, que Hermione y yo debíamos de ser los padrinos del pequeño Teddy. Quien por cierto estos días luce mucho como su madre a los 6 años de edad, pudiendo mutar el tono de su cabello y facciones de su rostro a preferencia.

Lo que me recuerda a un evento importante, de ese día cuando yo y Ginny no le vimos mas pies y cabezas a seguir con una relación que nos mantenía por costumbre. Ambos habíamos notado que las cosas se habían vuelto rutinarias, y de cierta forma incómodas. Cuando besar a tu novia en público se vuelve incómodo, es por que realmente se debe dar un pare a la situación y analizarla. Y nuestra conclusión fue fácil, yo y Ginny no nos veíamos en una relación a largo plazo, por que en realidad nuestro afecto del uno por el otro bordea más en lo fraternal, que otro interés recónditamente sexual.

En la academia de aurores conocí a mucha gente interesante más de cerca. Y un evento que no me puedo perder la noche de bar mensual con mis ex-compañeros de academia, y ahora compañeros de trabajo. Seguramente nadie hubiese esperado mi amistad con Zabini, Nott, y Malfoy, pero cuando compartes situaciones inhóspitas con 3 hombres con la sola idea de obtener un permiso de auror, pues tiendes a pasar a segundo plano ciertos detalles. Aunque fue mucho más que eso en lo que respecta a Malfoy y Zabini, entre eso un montón de hechos de apoyo a la comunidad mágica, vale reconocer que hoy en día no conozco a mejores amigos que esos dos, a excepción tal vez de Ron.

El matrimonio de Ron y Joan Clearwater era otra novedad. Tímida Joan hermana de Penelope Clearwater, esposa de Percy, había totalmente captado la atención y pensamientos de mi amigo, desde la graduación en Hogwarts. Tanto que Penelope desde cierto punto se había convertido en la receptora de correspondencia entre los dos desde aquel instante. Ambos se encontraban ahora en su luna de miel y de lo que sabía se pensaban tomar dos semanas más.

-¡Pa-pa! ¡Pa-pa!- escuché el llamado de alegría al otro lado de mi escritorio. Volteé a ver, y la visión me sacó una sonrisa inmediata. Pues ahí en la alfombra tomándose de la silla para levantarse estaba la figura de mi pequeño Sirius, con shorts (pañales) y una camiseta que cubría sus bracitos; sin zapatos sonriendo, abriendo y cerrando una mano en mi dirección.

Me levante de la silla, rodeando mi escritorio y me acerqué a la figura que gateaba hasta mi lugar de trabajo. Lo tomé en los brazos. –Hola campeón- y la sonrisa que vi en mi primogénito, me hicieron sonreír más. –Todavía no entiendo como lograste huir de mamá otra vez, creo que tu magia accidental, se está haciendo opcional, ¿eh? Será mejor que la busquemos ¿Qué dices?-

-Ma-mi con Al – dijo mi pequeño de un año y seis meses con un puchero de enojo y un puño.

En ese mismo instante golpearon a la puerta y entra alguien quien ni en un millón de años me hubiese imaginado se volvería mi buen amigo.

-Potter, y Jr. primero, caballeros un gusto en saludarlos- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa molestosa.

-¡Ah! Malfoy no lo llames así. – dije dándole la mano a mi ex-enemigo del Colegio, como saludo.

-Tu mujer está desquiciada buscándolo, hay que ver que estas pequeñas infamias de desaparecerse en el momento menos pensado son muy parecidas a las tuyas, Potter- menciona Draco con la misma sonrisa molesta desordenando el cabello de James.

-¡Dagon!- dice Sirius mirando a Draco Malfoy feliz.

-Sirius, no puedes seguirle haciendo esto a mamá- le digo a mi pequeño en mis brazos en tono muy serio, el cual me mira asustado y esconde su cabecita en mi hombro. Es necesario que entienda que desaparecerse a su edad, o mas bien, usar una variación del encantamiento _locomotor_ y moverse de un lugar otro sin que nadie se de cuenta es peligroso para alguien tan pequeño como el. Aunque estoy orgulloso de la cantidad de magia que mi pequeño puede hacer a su edad, puede lastimarse. – Cuando haces eso hieres a Mami y a Papá. Nos preocupa y nos pone muy triste cuando te sales de una habitación sin avisarnos.

-¿Mami tizte?- me dice mi pequeño con tristeza en su pequeño rostro. Por lo menos entiende que es algo negativo, y que su acción no es graciosa, por más celoso que esté de su pequeño hermanito.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡ha pasado de nuevo, no encuentro a Sirius! – dice mi hermosa esposa con extrema preocupación entrando a mi estudio. Preocupación que desaparece a penas nos ve. Puedo ver lagrimas en su rostro.

-¡Oh por Merlín!- dice mi querida esposa tapando sus ojos con sus manos en alivio. Me preocupa su estado así que le paso Sirius a Draco, mientras abraso y sostengo a mi Hermione, mientras llora.

-Amor no llores, Sirius está bien- le dije besando su cabellera.

-Soy una mala madre, Harry… - mientras solloza – no puedo cuidar de mis dos bebes… que clase de madre no se da cuenta de la magia involuntaria de su hijo.

-No amor, no digas eso- le digo preocupado, mientras veo salir a Draco con Sirius en brazos fuera de mi estudio. – Sirius está usando su magia de forma opcional.

-Pero no puede ser que mi pequeño se desaparezca cada vez que los estoy cuidando... –dice en voz baja mi Hermione, aun con lagrimas en su rostro.

-_Nuestro _Sirius, preciosa, esta celoso de _nuestro_ Al – le dije mirándola a sus hermosos ojos color miel, y limpio sus lagrimas con mis manos.- y supongo que te distrajiste con Al por unos segundos; el sabe lo que está haciendo, es como lo que nos dijo Arthur, mi amor, es una fase que debemos enseñarle a compartir con su hermano, que hacer eso está muy mal.

-Es que no sabes como me preocupa que se mueva a un lugar peligroso, Harry, o que se caiga y se lastime…

-Si yo lo se, creo que lo mejor va a ser que hagamos lo que Arthur nos recomendó, y encantemos la casa contra el hechizo locomotor por el momento. – le dije abrazándola más hacia mi.

Mi Hermione me abraza, sus curvas me tienen embelesado. Es verdad que ahora mientras la apego a mi cuerpo la siento en mi pecho me siento el rey del mundo, cosa que no hubiese podido hacer si no le hubiese pedido ser mi novia hace cinco años. Ese evento, mi matrimonio, el nacimiento de mis dos pequeños y tal vez la primera vez que Teddy me dijo "Papá" son los eventos de mayor importancia en mi vida. Y pensar que en algún momento tome la decisión correcta.

-¿Harry, crees que debemos dejar a Teddy y Sirius con Draco? Se que es nuestro aniversario, pero…- puse mi dedo pulgar acariciando sus labios interrumpiéndola.

-Ya habíamos acordado esto, Hermione, además tengo una sorpresa para ti. Draco, para alguien que odia la tecnología muggle, disfruta demasiado ver dibujos animados con Teddy y Sirius; Teddy me ha dicho que a Draco le encanta ver Batman. Y Molly adorará cuando llevemos a Al a pasar la noche, todo va estar bien.

-Pero… - esta vez besé sus labios lentamente, quiero distraer a mi hermosa esposa de que sus excusas no van a detener el evento que he planificado para nuestro segundo aniversario de esta noche.

-Yo me encargo de poner el hechizo contra-locomotor en la casa, mientras tu vas y te alistas. Te amo preciosa, todo va ha estar bien- y la besé de nuevo, esta vez largo y tendido, no puedo evitarlo cuando la tengo tan cerca de mi.

* * *

-¡Draco! – me grita Teddy ni bien me ve salir del estudio de Potter con Sirius en los brazos, corre hacia mi y me abraza la pierna.

-Hola amiguito, ya tienes escogido que podemos ver en la televisión…

-¡Batman!

Rodé los ojos. Realmente no se ni por que pregunto, a Teddy le encantaba el bendito murciélago. Y la verdad que no era tan malo. Pero después de la tercera vez de ver tres horas seguidas del dibujo animado, guardo la opción en mi cabeza que hubiese cambiado de comic al menos por el momento.

-¿Así que fan de Batman, eh Malfoy?- Me dice nada más que Ginevra Weasley bajando las escaleras con el más pequeño de los Potter en brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley? – pregunté, me sorprendía ver a Ginevra ya que pensé que era el único niñero por hoy; lo cual, cabe aclarar no me era desagradable , la verdad que Ginevra Weasley era una mujer muy atractiva.

-Pues vine a recoger a Al, y de paso a ver a mis sobrinos – me dice dándole un beso al pequeño Albus en la frente. – Me tengo que llevar a este pequeño donde Mamá, ¿Y Scorpius?-

La quedo observando por un momento. Definitivamente faldas eran lo suyo. Así ajustadas y largas que dejaban todo a la imaginación. Su cabello rojo largo y aquellos tacones eran lo suficientemente llamativos con aquella falda gris. Interesante. La escucho que me pregunta por mi hijo, y por un momento bajo la mirada y recuerdo a mi difunta esposa.

-Quise traerlo, pero los padres de Astoria lo pasaron a recoger, me lo traen ahora en la noche.

-¡Ginny, llegaste! déjame ir a prepararte la maleta de Al– escucho a Hermione a mis espaldas.

Veo a la pelirroja sonreírle a Potter y Hermione que acaban de salir abrazados del estudio – No hay apuro Hermione, he dejado a cargo a Lee de los detalles faltante de la campaña, y Papá me mandó a descansar, si tienes tiempo, no hay problema.

Ahora que lo menciona puedo observar un leve cansancio en su semblante, y señal leve de ojeras, lo cual me hace notar que esto de ser la dirigente de la campaña de su padre la tiene incluso más delgada.

En ese momento Hermione se me acerca y toma a Sirius de mis brazos, que hace todo el esfuerzo por acercarse a su mamá. – Ven con mamá, bebe– le dice la castaña.

-Mami tizte po mi – le dice el pequeño y la abraza.

Veo como Potter toma a Hermione por detrás con brazo y acaricia a Sirius con el otro, atrayéndolos hacia el.

Sonrío al ver aquello, y me hace recordar que mi pequeño se encontrará en situaciones similares dentro de unos cuantos meses. Así que niego pensativo.

-Si cariño, no me gusta que hagas eso.- dice la castaña abrazando al pequeño peli negro como si su vida dependiera de ello. –Te quiero mucho Sirius.

\- ¿Ginny, te quedas a ver Batman con nosotros?- dice Teddy soltándose de mi pierna y corriendo hacia la pelirroja

-Oh, Teddy Cariño, Ginny debe de ir a descansar- dice Hermione desde el capullo que les ha hecho Potter a ella y al infante.

-Pero a Ginny le gusta Batman, Mami –dice Teddy viendo a Hermione con mucho entusiasmo. Valla forma de hacerlos Teddy, me encanta tu idea, y no puedo evitar botar una sonrisa.

* * *

La sorpresa para mi Hermione era llevarla a conocer nuestra nueva cabaña en el bosque, que se es un espacio del cual ella disfruta mucho. No soy fan de acampar de la forma muggle, pero pasar en el bosque sosteniendo a mi Hermione en el aire libre y con los arboles a nuestro alrededor es algo que siempre he ansiado desde aquella vez cuando huíamos de los mortífagos y solíamos acampar en este mismo bosque. Sin embargo, antes abrazarla no era mucho una opción. La cabaña era un espacio solo para los dos, donde la cocina, el comedor y la pequeña sala ocupaban el 50% del espacio, y el otro 50% habían 3 habitaciones, la nuestra una biblioteca para ella, y la otra con dos camas literas, para nuestros hijos si es que en algún momento decidimos traerlos con nosotros.

-Harry todo está estupendo – me dice mi Hermione sentada en mis piernas mientras me besa el cuello – y la cena estuvo deliciosa- me da un beso en la mejilla izquierda – amo esta cabaña- me dice observando las velas colocadas alrededor de nuestra mesa, en el gran corazón en el piso que dibujan.

-Yo amo más tu compañía, preciosa- le digo mirándola a los ojos, y con mi mano frotando su pierna descubierta por el delicioso vestido celeste que me da esa libertad.

-Mmm… ¿Sr. Potter, me está usted intentando seducir?- dice mi Hermione mientras siento como abre mi camisa con sus manos, y toca mi pecho distraída.

-¿Usted que piensa Sra. Potter?- digo mirando fijamente sus atractivos labios, mientras con una mano acaricio su rostro, y con la otra sigo frotando sus piernas.

-Pues yo pienso que es hora de que nos acerquemos a la chimenea y revisemos a nuestros 3 mosqueteros, Sr. Potter– me dice mi Hermione acordándose de nuestros pequeños. Puedo ver en su rostro que aún está preocupada por las a sañas de Sirius.

-Está bien preciosa, déjame apagar las velas y recoger estos platos – digo sacando mi varita, apagando las velas de nuestro alrededor para no tener ningún accidente. Lo último que quiero es que mi Hermione se lastime.

Hermione me sonríe y me besa sonoramente en la boca, se levanta de mis piernas y se para frente de mi acomodándose un poco el vestido celeste que viste. Solo verla como el vestido se ajusta a ella en los lugares adecuados, me provoca quitárselo, pero se que para eso tenemos tiempo luego de esta llamada.

\- ¡Draco!- llama Hermione a través de la chimenea. Por la posición en que tiene su cabeza debe estar viendo todo lo que ocurre en nuestra casa en Godric Hollow.

Se escucho una voz cansada con dificultad, decir "Mami", que seguramente era Teddy.

-Hola cariño – dijo mi castaña –ya esta pasada tu hora de dormir, Teddy. Vamos a la cama contigo pequeño.

-Si mami, te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero cariño.

-¿Todo bien allá, Hermione?

-Si solo chequeando con ustedes. De haber sabido que ibas a tener a Scorpius ahí, le hubiese pedido a Luna que te eche una mano…

-Scorpius recién llegó, además Weasley se quedó, perdona que no la llame pero esta dormida en el mueble.

-Pobre se la notaba muy cansada. Entonces Albus está en la casa.

-Si justo iba a poner a Scorpius en la cuna con el y así aprovechar para acostar a Teddy.

-Oh Draco, pobre, estamos abusando de ti. Quieres que te vallamos a ayudar, disculpa nuestro atrevimiento. Y ahora con Ginny dormida te toca hacerte cargo de todos.

-No Hermione, no es problema. Ya tengo a cuatro en la cama, contando a Weasley, Sirius y a este pequeño, ya solo falta Teddy. No te preocupes.

-¿Sirius no se ha perdido otra vez? Estas seguro de que no necesitas ayuda.

-No. El hechizo que Potter puso en la casa aún funciona. Igual pienso estar pendiente de él. No te preocupes. Disfruten de su noche.

-Gracias Draco!

-Entonces, Amor, escucho que las cosas están bien en casa- le menciono a mi hermosa castaña al levantarse y verme con ojos de preocupación.

-No lo se Harry, lo hemos dejado a Draco con todos los pequeños. Yo se que el es muy responsable, pero es mucho atrevimiento.

Rodeé a mi castaña con mis brazos, y la atraje hacia mí, mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Si Draco no te dijo nada, estoy seguro de que todos están bien, Hermione. - besando aquel espacio entre su oreja y su mejilla, que sé la hace estremecerse.

-Harry, que haces... –me dice con una risita.

-Tratando de reclamar mi postre, amor – le digo con voz inocente.

-Mmm… pensé que con el cuatro leches había sido demasiado… - me dice con una risita, para lo cual la giro entre mis brazos haciendo que su espalda se apoye a mi pecho. Apoyo mi boca a su oído.

-Te amo, Hermione. Feliz Aniversario, amor- le digo, y beso sus hombros, su cuello, y juego con la tira de ese vestido azul que me ha estado molestando no podérselo quitar toda la noche.

Ella suspira complacida. –Harry… la habitación.

-Mi evento favorito – le digo, y sin dudarlo la tomo en mis brazos, y sin esperar un segundo más, me aparezco dentro de la habitación en nuestra nueva cabaña.

HKo

* * *

¿Qué me dicen?

Pienso hacer una serie corta, con este inicio, probablemente d capítulos, si es que no logro escribir un poco más. Creo que así podre terminarla sin percances. No tengo Beta, así que todo luce tal cual después de haber revisado 2 veces personalmente. Disculpen los errores.

La historia es un vistazo en la cotidianidad de Harry y Hermione. Cada capítulo tendrá un enfoque en un tema especial y siempre desde un punto de vista de los personajes, como lo es en este caso, con algunos eventos introductorios. Adicionalmente, como amo a mis Slytherings, incluiré algo de ciertos personajes, y por su puesto Draco &amp; Ginny.

Espero lo disfruten como yo lo hago al escribirlo.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonrisas y Marionetas

**¿Qué más da?**

Capítulo 2: Sonrisas y Marionetas

Hermione PV.

-Harry, amor despierta- le dije suavemente al hombre que amo al oído, y después le di un beso en la oreja, luego en su mejilla, y termine con uno en su nariz.

-Mmm… te falto uno más.- me dice con voz adormilada, y apretándome mas contra su cuerpo, haciéndome me sentir más consiente de que solo nos cubre una sabana sobre la cama en que estamos acostados.

-Vamos Harry, Teddy debe estar preocupado, le prometí que hoy día lo llevaríamos a ver el show de marionetas en el parque – le dije a mi querido esposo, tratando de hacerlo abrir los ojos, pero solo logré ver que se dibujara una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Sabes que me encanta que me despiertes así, encima de mi, con muchos besos.– me dice y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. -Y sabes que me encanta cuando te sonrojas.- y para esto abre sus ojos, me mira fijamente a los ojos, me suelta por un momento y levanta la sabana –Totalmente sonrojada, amor.- me escandalizo con ese último comentario.

-¡Harry! ¡Es en enserio!- le digo y me da cierta gracia sus asañas, que no puedo evitar sonreír. Miro hacia el reloj en la mesita de noche junto a la cama– Vamos cariño ya son las siete, si llegamos a casa en una hora, lograré tenerlos a todos listos para ir al parque a las 10.

Levanta un poco la cabeza y lo primero que hace es besarme en la boca, lento y suave, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Y la verdad es que si tenemos algo de tiempo, pero quiero aprovecharlo con el en la ducha. Si no logro que se levante, probablemente yo tampoco lo haré, y será un decepcionante día para uno de mis pequeños. Entonces se separa de mi, pero me sigue sosteniendo contra su pecho- Con una condición, preciosa, mañana el día es nuestro sin excusas.- me dice.

-Sabes que si, Harry. Ya habíamos quedado que hoy es noche de nietos en casa de Molly, y tendremos el día para los dos.

-Perfecto – me dice mi adorado esposo con una sonrisa, me da un último beso en los labios y me suelta. Tomo una de las mantas del filo de la cama y me levanto hacia el baño. Puedo sentir la mirada de Harry fija en mi, así que volteo, y muerdo mi labio por costumbre más que por otra razón. Tengo ganas de jugar con él.

-¿Harry quieres ducharte conmigo? – le digo desde la puerta del baño, noto que me mira con una expresión de deseo, así que suelto la sabana, y entro al baño con una sonrisa, y me meto en la ducha. Todo esto bajo su estudiosa mirada. Antes de abrir la llave, escucho movimientos en la habitación, primero de la cama y luego pasos acercándose. El chorro de agua caliente cae sobre mi cabeza, y después de unos segundos siento manos y un brazo en mi cintura. No puedo evitar sonreír una vez más.

* * *

Ginny PV.

Escucho sonidos, así que me despierto enseguida, y apenas abro los ojos lo primero que veo es el rostro de Teddy sonriente observándome, para lo cual le devuelvo la sonrisa con un bosteso. Luego intento levantarme, sin embargo, al intentar moverme noto que se me es imposible, por el brazo de alguien apretarme contra si, y sin dudarlo siento que el mueble se ha tornado más compacto, así que regreso a ver a la persona que esta debajo de mi, casi con dolor en mi rostro, y veo al rostro de nada más y nada menos quede un sereno, y aún dormido Draco Malfoy.

Es cuando logro recordar todo lo que ocurrió ayer. Sonrío una vez más sin querer, el rostro de Draco luce tan sereno que es angelical, como un niño. Aún así me da gusto sentir que ambos estamos con nuestra ropa puesta, aunque puedo sentir mi falda un poco más arriba del lugar donde se supone debe estar.

-Buenos días, Ginny- me dice Teddy en un susurro cuidadoso, pero aún así no lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a mi compañero debajo de mi, quien abre los ojos justo en el instante que lo regreso a ver. –¡Oops!- suelta Teddy de nuevo, y por alguna razón el tono de su cabello se torna rubio también.

Intento levantarme así sin más de Draco, pero me apreta con su brazos alrededor de mi, y no lo logro. Regreso a ver al susodicho, el cual me mira seriamente. – no me quiero mover pelirroja.

-Draco, alguien tiene que revisar a Al, Scorpius y Sirius – le digo al exasperante rubio debajo de mi, me aprieta otra vez contra el, y lo miro significativamente, para lo cual arruga el ceño. Miro hacia el waki-talkie en la mesa, y puedo escuchar los sonidos que Sirius, y seguramente de uno de los bebes.

-Buenos días, Draco – dice Teddy saltando de una pierna a otra, con una súper sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Teddy. Hazme un favor amiguito, y pídele a Winky que te ayude a cambiarte de ropa esta mañana, ¿quieres?.- dijo Draco con voz grave somnolienta, lo cual me hizo estremecerme.

-¡Si! !Para el parque!- grita Teddy y sale corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-Draco es enserio, alguien necesita revisar a los bebes, estoy segura que la alarma sonó hace… - pero no pude continuar ya que posó sus labios sobre los míos, besándome lentamente. Y por un momento solo supe estar ahí estática, hasta que lo sentí detenerse, y empezar a alejarse, pero lo tomé de la camisa y empecé a besarlo con la misma intensidad.

No se cuanto tiempo habremos estado así, pero solo pude dejarme llevar de aquel beso que a momentos era rápido y desesperdo, o tierno y suave. _¡Oh Merlín! No quiero parar nunca_. Pero era inevitable, teníamos que parar a tomar aire. Me tomó con ambas manos el rostro, y sólo pude asentar mi frente contra la suya, y cerrar mis ojos. Pensar por que no había hecho esto antes, pero lo regresé a ver y su mirada estaba fija en mi, pero por un momento parpadeó y vi sus dudas, esa fue mi señal. Así que con mucho cuidado separé sus manos de mi y me levanté, baje mi falda regresándola a su posición inicial, igual con los botones de mi blusa, tomé el walkie-talkie, y me dirigí enseguida hacia la habitación de Al, donde estaban ambos bebes ya despiertos y Sirius parado en su cuna con un puchero.

* * *

Harry PV.

Casi tropiezo con uno de los juguetes de Teddy cuando aparecimos en la sala dentro de nuestra casa en Godric Hollow. Hermione soltó mis brazos, pero yo la pegué más a mi cuerpo, para la cual me regresó a ver con una sonrisa. – Harry en verdad necesito cambiarme.- pero en verdad no la puedo soltar, no aún. Quiero estar con ella un rato más.

Simplemente el tiempo que pasamos juntos me parece insuficiente. Y si me pongo a pensar en cuantas horas al día compartimos en un día común, creo que de las 24, yo diría unas 20, y aún así me parece insuficiente. Incluso cuando estoy en el departamento de aurores, y ella está en el departamento de asuntos muggle. Si bueno, trabajamos en el mismo edificio, pero no nos vemos hasta salir. El trabajo de medio tiempo que tenemos en el ministerio lo hacemos con la sola idea de aprovechar tiempo con nuestros pequeños, pues por la herencia de mi familia, dinero no es un problema en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, al terminar el día quiero de vuelta esas cuatro horas que me faltaron con mi hermosa esposa.

La miro sonriente por que siento que quiero robarle al tiempo, y no hay nada más ilógico.-Te amo Hermione- le digo mirándola fijamente, ella sonríe rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

Escucho a alguien toser a mis espaldas, lo que me hace separarme de mi Hermione a regañadientes, pero justo antes de distraerme con el intruso, mi castaña me mira totalmente concentrada y me dice en voz baja –yo también te amo.

-Famosas palabras. Debo concluir que la noche de ayer fue todo un éxito, Sres. Potter. –dice Draco con Al en brazos. Primero le doy un beso en los labios a mi castaña, haciendole saber que su declaración para mi es importante.

-Aww, bebe, no sabes cuanto te extrañó mami. –corre mi adorada esposa a arrebatar a nuestro pequeño Albus de Draco. –Gracias, Draco, por todo. Y si todo estuvo estupendo- dice mi Hermione y me regala otra de sus sonrisas.

-Enserio Mafloy, gracias por todo.- le digo sinceramente, con unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro. En algún momento Draco pasó a ser uno de mis grandes amigos, y eso no es más por todo lo que vivimos en la guerra. Aunque estuvimos en dos bandos distintos, Draco y su madre se lograron reinvindicar conmigo por sus últimos actos. Aunque eso no fue todo, pero luego seguimos luchando contra la guerra donde la comunidad mágica quiso reconstruirse. Regresarle la seguridad a la gente es nuestro único deber. Y a partir de ahi fue que comenzó nuestra amistad, dandonos esa confianza que ahora compartimos.

-¡Papi!¡Mami! – se escuchó a un torbellino correr hasta que lo sentí abrazarse a mi pantorrilla.-¡Papi!

-Teddy, cariño, no corras por las escaleras - dice mi Hermione muy firme.

-Lo siento mami. -dice Teddy un poco avergonsado, cambia su tono de cabello a fuxia.

-Hola campeón- me agaché y cargué al más grande de nuestros pequeños.- ¿te portaste bien con Draco y Ginny?

-Si Papi, y ya estoy listo para el parque. – me dijo entusiasmado, y luego me hice qye lo bajase al piso y corrió a Hermione, abrazándole la pantorrilla – ¡Mami!, Ginny me ayudó a terminar mi deletreo ayer. Y Winky me ayudó a vestirme para ir al parque – terminó Teddy entusiasmado, soltándose de Hermione, y mirándola con una sonrisa y un cambio de color de cabello a un tono rojizo como el de Ginny.

Es bueno saber que Winky y Dobby han estado ayudando a nuestros pequeños durante su horario de trabajo. Chequeo mi reloj y puedo notar que aún no es hora de que estén aquí. Eso significa horas extras para ambos al final del mes.

-¿Y Ginny?- pregunta mi Hermione a Draco Malfoy, quien por un momento luce perdido en luces, pero solo por un pequeño momento.

-Cambiando a Sirius, lo cual me recuerda que debo regresar por mi Scorpius – dijo Draco apurándose a las escaleras.

-Bueno cariño, ya que tus hermanos están listos, solo falta que papa y yo también. ¿Ya desayunaron?- pregunta Hermione.

-No mami, la estábamos esperando a Ginny. Se quedó en la habitación de Al, por que Sirius quiere ser cargado al mismo tiempo que Al, 'tonces Draco se lo llevó, pero Sirius sigue enojado.- dijo de un solo respiro Teddy.

-La palabra no es "tonces", cariño, es "entonces".- indicó muy robusta mi Hermione a nuestro Teddy, su cabello cambió a un verde obscuro - Tu papá y yo vamos a ver que pasa con Sirius, nos cambiamos pronto, y regresamos para desayunar con ustedes, ¿bueno?.

-Bueno mami, ya le voy a avisar a Dobby – dice Teddy caminando en dirección al comedor. Y su cabello cambió una vez más de color a un tono muy parecido al de mi Hermione.

* * *

Draco PV.

-Ya bebe, todo va estar bien – decía Ginevra cargando a Scorpius mientras mi pequeño hijo gritaba y lloraba como nunca antes en su corta vida. Sus gritos se escuchaban desde las escaleras. Asi que llegué a la habitación un poco asustado. Pude ver que Sirius que miraba a ambos con cara de sorpresa, hasta que me vió.

-¡Dagon! ¡Dagon!, Scor duele – avisa el pequeño Sirius desde su cuna asustado.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunto a Ginevra, nunca en mi vida había escuchado a mi bebe hacer ese sonido. Lo tomo en mis brazos, y lo pego a mi pecho pero sus gritos no paran. Ginevra acaricia la cabecita de mi bebe, luego deja caer su mano, y con sus bracitos Scorpius le sostiene un dedo y la muerde, parando de llorar un de forma instantanea, pero luego continuando pero con menos intensidad.

-Ya, bebe- dijo Ginevra ese rato. Y la verdad que estoy agradecido, si lo que mi hijo necesita es un chupón, pero ese no es el caso por que nunca lo habia visto hacer aquellos gestos, metiendose el dedo de Ginevra en su boca y tratando de masticarlo. No entiendo.

Hermione entra con Al y Potter enseguida. – ¿Qué pasa?.

-No se –digo con preocupación.

-¡Pa-pa! Scor duele – dice Sirius mirando con su cara sorprendida a los nuevos presentes. Parece que el único que puede identificar el dolor de mi pequeño es Sirius.

-Oh, ya veo- dice Ginevra a lo cual la regreso a ver. Toma a Scorpius de mis brazos otra vez – le están saliendo los dientes, Draco.-Ella mantiene uno de sus dedos dentro de la boca de Scorpius por todo el rato, y puedo ver que el pobre solo gime ahora. Al parecer encuentra algún tipo de consuelo así.

-Claro.- dice Potter – Al estuvo así la semana pasada. Sirius vamos a ver el coñac Muggle, amiguito. – dice Harry Potter y toma a Sirius en brazos y sale de la habitación.

-No entiendo... ¿Coñac? -digo, por que no se de que están hablando. Acaricio la cabecita de mi pequeño, creo que lo mejor será llamar al sanador.

-Es para el dolor Draco, se le unta en las encías a Scorpius y baja su dolor. Estimula sus encias. – dice Granger.

-¡Pero es alcohol! – la miro escandalizado por que no estoy muy seguro de que los Potter saben lo que me están diciendo. Creo que lo mejor será que me lleve a Scorpius a San Mungo.

-Es cierto Draco, mi hermanos usan un poco de Odgens con mis sobrinos. Se les frota las encías un poco, para que les ayude con la irritación. Después de eso se le da a beber una poción rebajada anti inflamatoria.- dice Ginevra

La miro ahora confundido. Si, los Weasleys también lo que hacen, después de 7 hijos creo que puedo fiarme de ese detalle, aunque me parece tan extraño del hecho de que le piensan dar a mi bebe Whiskey. En ese momento no dudé, saqué mi varita, y sin pensarlo mandé mi patronus a Malfoy Manor por la poción anti inflamatoria. Si era de rebajarla, con un poco de jugo de manzana se lo podía hacer.

-Draco, Scorpus va a estar bien- me dice Hermione dándome una palmada en el hombro. Y la verdad lo único que puedo ver es que mi pequeño se ha tranquilizado un poco con los dedos de Ginevra en su boca.- Es bueno que hallas mandado por la poción. La última porción que teníamos la usamos con Teddy.

* * *

Hermione PV.

Eran las nueve y estábamos a tiempo. Teddy estaba tomando su cereal, y Sirius estaba sentado en las piernas de Harry mirando a Al en mis brazos como si fuera su agresor. Harry vió lo mismo y con una sonrisa algo restringida me observa. Al ver que Al estaba en mis brazos Sirius se había negado a sentarse en su sillita.

-Bebe malo. – dijo Sirius en ese rato, escondiendo la mitad de su pequeño rostro en el pecho de Harry.

-Sirius, Al es muy pequeño para la silla, y tengo que alimentarlo –le dije a mi otro angelito, que en este rato no parecía nada angelical.

No se de quien había heredado lo testarudo mi pequeño Sirius, pero en verdad que era una revelación. Tal vez cuando Al esté un poco más grande y pueda jugar las cosas cambiarían un poco. Con Teddy nunca habíamos tenido este problema. Tal vez por que cuando murió Andromeda, y Teddy se mudó con nosotros, el había tenido la misma edad de Sirius, y aún no había nadie que lo obligara a compartir el tiempo que pasaba con nosotros. Nuestras atenciones siempre fueron para él por algún tiempo, hasta que llegó Sirius. Teddy ha sido muy tranquilo desde pequeño, pero cuando llegó Sirius siempre tubo una actitud protectora y siempre compartía. Y Sirius siempre quería hacer lo que Teddy hacía, en una especie de admiración a su hermano mayor.

-Mami no bebe, ¡Al malo!- decía mi pequeño Sirius que ahora ya no quería comer de la mano de su papá y estaba llorando. – ¡Mami mía! – y ahí iba de nuevo, mi pequeño celoso, abrazándose a su papa.

-Creo que al parecer yo y nuestros pequeños nos parecemos un montón en ese aspecto, Hermione. Ambos somos posesivos de mami. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa. A lo que Teddy rió de forma sonora. Mire a ambos escandalizada, sobre todo me enojé con Harry por tremenda afirmación.

-¡Harry!- le llamé la atención por que eso era como aceptar los berrinches de Sirius.

-Vamos Hermione, el sabe que tenemos que compartir el tiempo de mami,- dijo mi Harry tratando de remediar su pequeña indiscreción.- ¿si o no Campeón?

-Si papi! – dijo Teddy feliz – ya acabé mi jugo mami-

-Bien – dije corroborando la acción de Teddy, y que Al ya acababa su biberón. Entonces me levanté y empecé a golpear su espaldita.

-Ven Teddy, adelantémonos los tres con el andador, para que mami se pueda aparecer con Al luego– dijo Harry ayudando a Teddy a bajarse de la silla del comedor para aparecerse los tres al Parque.

-Te esperamos donde George, Hermione - me dice mi Harry.

Después de que Harry, Sirius y Teddy se fueron, apareció Winky a recoger los platos de la mesa, pero cuando me vió se detuvo.

-Vamos, Winky sigue adelante con tu trabajo, yo ya me voy.

-Gracias Sra. Hermione.- me responde la elfa.

-Ya te he dicho, Winky, sólo Hermione está bién.- pero la elfa se sonrojó, y se escandalizó como si le hubiese dicho que era el fin del mundo tutearme. Respire profundo, y le di una sonrisa, y la dejé hacer su trabajo. Por más que les pagara a los elfos por su trabajo, había cosas que sólo cambiarían con las nuevas generaciones, como Lindy. La hija de Winky y Dobby, que ya se mostraba más participativa y menos tímida. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Caminé hacia la sala con Al, y noté que se estaba quedando dormido, entonces realicé un encanto sobre el para que no le influyera el sonido, y me aparecí a la tienda de George y Angelina en el callejón Diagon. Estabamos en la puerta trasera, entonces no había problema con el sonido de la gente.

-Ahí están, dijo Harry acercándose a nosotros con el coche de Al ya armado con su maletita de pañales y biberones.

-La hora de la siesta entonces – me dice Harry acercándose y acariciando la cabeza calva de nuestro Al.

-Si creo que la impresión de tener a Scorpius enfermito tan temprano, creo que lo tiene así.

\- Hola Hermione, yo creo que mejor lo dejan aquí conmigo, y así me lo llevo a casa de Molly de una vez. ¿Si los dejan para la noche de caza de nomos?- dijo una bien embarazada Angelina desde la puerta con una sonrisa, refiriendose a la noche de nietos en la madriguera.

-Si es buena idea. Así no corremos el riesgo de que pesque algún resfriado. – dijo mi Harry para convencerme. Pero realmente no necesitaba convencerme, yo confiaba bastante en las habilidades de Angelina. Y Merlin sabia, que con un bebé en el parque bastaba.

-¿Mami no vas con nosotros?-dijo una cabecita pelirroja que recién se apareció en la puerta, la cual podía ser Liam, o Fred. Lo más probable es que Angelina supiera cual de los dos era, pero era dudoso, la única persona que podía identificarlos con 100% de seguridad a los pequeños gemelos de tres años, era George.

-No cariño, van a ir con su papá. Y quiero que se comporten, bien. - Le dijo Angelina, a ambos pequeños que ahora estaban abrazados a sus piernas. – Vallan a saludar a la tía Hermione.

Y dos muy alegres pequeños se acercaron a mi corriendo, abrazando mis piernas. -¡Tía! Tu si– dijo el uno feliz.

-¿vas al parque con nosotros? – completo su hermano.

-Si chicos, voy con ustedes – les dije. Creo que lo que más les divertia a los niños era gastar energías en el parque. Las marionetas era un show entretenedor, pero la idea de tener espacio amplio para jugar, los volvía locos de atar. Así que sonreí ante aquello.

* * *

Harry había tendido una sabanita en el césped cercana al tronco de un árbol, donde se sentaba apoyando su espalda. Yo me apoyaba a mi Harry, mientras Teddy se apoyaba también a el, sentado en medio de los dos. Y Sirius estaba en la falda de su papá casi dormido. Lo bueno de la ubicación era la sombra, y que a lo lejos podiamos ver a todas las marionetas. En el árbol contiguo estaban George de una similar forma, con los pequeños Liam y Fred. Quienes habían corrido y jugado con las hojas de los arboles hasta el cansancio.

-¿Que sabemos de Scorpius, amor? – me pregunta mi Harry regresándome a ver.

-Llamé a Ginny cuando llevaron a los chicos al baño, y al parecer aún está en Malfoy Manor. Scorpius ya está mejor, pero al pobre le ha dado un poco de fiebre, entonces el sanador Graves tubo que ir por un rato. Me dijo que Draco esta muy nervioso. Me contó que había llamado a Narcissa, y llegaba en la noche, que había adelantado el regreso su traslador. Entonces que los iba a acompañar hasta entonces.

-Pobre Scorpius –dijo Teddy en ese rato- ojalá le pase como Al, con los juguetes de caucho.

-Si cariño,- dije acariciando la cabeza de nuestro Teddy -es muy seguro que el sanador le halla recomendado los juguetes de caucho hasta que le salgan todos sus dientecitos.

Miré a nuestro pequeño Teddy, y me salió una sonrisa instantánea. Con Al eran dientes nuevos, con Teddy eran su muda de dientes de leche, y con Sirius su celos de Al. Un ciclo con mis pequeños.

Regresé a ver a Harry, y me sonrío al notar mi sonrisa. Amo a nuestra familia.

* * *

Gracias por las alerts, y los reviews. Les he respondido a todos a travez de los mensajes de FF de forma privada. :D

Y como la historia continua, espero hallan disfrutado el segundo capítulo. Ya saben que sus comentarios son muy valorados, así que los espero.

Hko.


End file.
